


Skål!

by Oshun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, before the first movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a comment fic written in response to Kenaz's request for "How 'bout some Loki being angsty. Over what/who is up to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skål!

“Close your book, brother.” Thor beamed with unselfconscious enthusiasm. “You are coming with me tonight.” Loki instinctively brightened at the attention before he realized what the invitation would mean. 

The warmth of Thor’s smile, his genuine affection was nigh impossible to resist. But how could he bear an entire evening with those drunken oafs Thor called his comrades—with their inebriated toasts of his brother’s every deed, every slaughtered animal was worth another tankard of ale or bowl of mead. The ceaseless cries of ‘Thor! Thor!’ caused him to sink into a dark, murderous gloom, which as often as not provoked him to insult one of his brother’s sycophants or ensnare another of the witless oxen with a nearly unforgivable prank. 

He really ought to stay in his room and read, but Thor looked so hopeful. Loki slowly closed the book, still holding his place with an index finger. Thor noticed the sign of his indecision. 

“Don’t say no.” So transparent was Thor that Loki could literally watch him think. Thor’s face brightened again with that glorious smile transforming his visage from merely incomparably handsome to stunningly beautiful. “There will be all the honeyed mead you can drink!” Well, that would not take a lot, Loki thought. He’d prefer a few thimblefuls of distilled grain alcohol. “And roast deer and mountain hare, fish pickled, smoked or baked in a crust, and, I have been told, perhaps even a wrestling match . . .” His voice tapered off. “Would it help if I said there ought to be music as well?”

Loki sighed loudly enough to make Thor grin. “For me, Loki? Will you come for me? I promise we can leave early.”

“For you. Only for you.” Thor really had no idea what he asked of him.


End file.
